Quick connect couplings are well known in the art, such as include first and second engageable members (these also including such as other known male and female or ball and socket members). These quick connect assemblies function to quickly and efficiently engage together the members and their associated structures, such further typically including male and female extending cables, electrical wires or the like.
A known problem associated with such quick connectors is the requirement for utilizing additional clips or fasteners for retaining together the male/female portions, this adding to both the cost and complexity of the connector assembly. Examples of known quick release assemblies include such as the quick-release socket adapter set forth in Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,414, the ball-and-socket joint connection of Muders, U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,209 and the plug-in coupling of Dembowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,604.